Design systems are commonly used to layout and design integrated circuits and, in particular, to design back end of line (BEOL) interconnect structures. As advances occur, smaller widths for wires and vias are provided. For example, 7 nm node design rules may allow only bi-directional wiring at any metal layer, which precludes 2-dimensional designs in a metal layer. BEOL complies with mandated design rules. Design rule spacing constraints are imposed in BEOL interconnect structures on spacings for troughs in the dielectric material of different metallization levels (i.e., Mx-levels), which results in the reduction in via placements in power rails. These design rules preclude redundancy which lowers yield and negatively impact reliability.